


Two's company, three's a crowd

by Chyrstis



Series: But if we go, we go together [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyrstis/pseuds/Chyrstis
Summary: “Whoa there, hon! Door!”Halfway tangled in his shirt, Sharky swung his head back behind to check, and there it was. Hanging open still, giving as clear a view as any for anyone in the bunker happening to pass by their room.  Not that she and Sharky were naked – yet – but the longer that was open, the more that was going to become a possibility, and she needed that nipped in the bud fast.---She’s got time to spare in the bunker for once. To kick back, relax, and burn off some steam, and lucky for her Sharky’s determined to join her.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge
Series: But if we go, we go together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Two's company, three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been on the backburner for a while now (it was started late last year I want to say), and maybe catching a bit of the kinktober spirit helped to get this finished up. Either way, it was a great excuse to let these two have some fun here since they're stuck pining their hearts out over in the other series, and hopefully won't be the last entry for a) kinktober, and b) this series this month. This also technically takes place before the three officially end up getting together, so it's time for a bit of a series shuffle as more entries start coming. 
> 
> Day 2: Dirty Talk (I am so behind) from the list lustyargonianmaid was all too kind to organize and put together here : https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/630736518628130816/lustyargonianmaid-time-to-start-planning
> 
> ...It also might've been Hana's birthday on the 6th, and Sharky's on the 2nd, so happy belated birthday, you two. Go wild. ;)

The door to their room flew open, and Hana jolted as it hit the wall, nearly crushing the book in her hands to her chest.

Sharky charged in, one hundred percent a man on a mission judging from the way he’d started pulling his shirt over his head, and as her brain caught up, she pointed right towards the door from her spot on the bed.

“Whoa there, hon! Door!”

Halfway tangled in his shirt, Sharky swung his head back behind to check, and there it was. Hanging open still, giving as clear a view as any for anyone in the bunker happening to pass by their room. Not that she and Sharky were naked – yet – but the longer that was open, the more that was going to become a possibility, and she needed that nipped in the bud fast. 

Sharky sprang into motion as she laughed into her fist, and in a matter of seconds, it was closed with a slam and latched shut. She didn’t even have time to ask him anything before his clothes went flying again – his shirt to the left, his work gloves to the right – and she whistled as he started wrestling through his belt to get his pants off.

“And here I was thinking you didn’t get my message,” Hana said, smoothing down the pages of her book before tucking it under their bed. “I’d passed it along in the hopes that maybe you’d be able to join me in thirty to forty minutes or so, but didn’t think you’d be that fast.”

“Mike came on by-“

“Michael,” she cut in, stretching her bare legs out in front of her, “you know he hates it when you call him that.”

Sharky made a face, and shrugged as he shoved his pants down. His underwear went with it, and maybe her teeth went straight to her bottom lip. Started chewing on it as she watched him, because it never got old to see him hard like that.

“Yeah well, he’s got a stick up his ass sometimes, and maybe hearing Mike now and then’ll help him loosen up. Anyway, he comes on by, talking about you getting a break, and it’s not every day that time opens up, so maybe I just-“

He took a step towards her and pitched forward, and her hands flew to her mouth as he hit the floor. Hurrying towards the edge of the bed, she leaned over it only for him to raise a thumb’s up a beat later.

“S’okay, Dep!” he wheezed.

“You...sure about that, bud?”

“Yeah, I’m 5 by 5 and all of that shit.” Recovering fast, he climbed up and flopped onto the bed next to her, pausing only to flip over onto his back. “Just forgot something.”

“Shoes?”

“Yeah, shoes.” Sharky didn’t sit up to remove them, though. Just kicked them off best as he could along with his pants, all while staring up at her.

He’d eased up on it since showing up, but was breathing hard, like he’d run a marathon just to get here, and had a flush bright in his cheeks, his small grin going wide as he looked up at her.

She didn’t hesitate to return it. “Hey, handsome. Going my way?”

“Depends, Dep. Whether you’d want me north or…”

His response caught as she leaned down, but instead of pressing a kiss to his mouth, she went for his throat.

He swallowed, and she felt his adam’s apple bob. “Shit, that a vote for south?”

“Maybe.”

She nipped at his neck, then his jaw as she worked her way back to his mouth. That was when she caught something. Something powdery and borderline floral, and she’d know that smell anywhere. Had been stuck with variations of it over the last few years since beggars couldn’t be choosers in the bunker whenever supplies were handed out, but didn’t think she’d catch it on him.

Hana’s head darted up. “Is that my soap?”

“Uh, you seriously caught that?” he asked, raising an arm to give it an experimental sniff. “I mean, you said I could borrow it if I ever needed some, and I had nothing but a sliver left of the other bar, and...”

“You seriously got in a shower before coming here?”

“Would’ve been better with you, but yeah! Just a quick rub n’ scrub, ‘cause ball sweat’s kinda a deal-breaker, and if you’re thinking of blowing me I’d like that to be a sure thing.”

She wrinkled her nose, and Sharky tugged her down long enough to press a kiss to it. “That so?”

“Well, ‘bout eighty to ninety percent it’d be a sure thing, so…”

She snorted, but Sharky was on her a second later, managing to catch her in his arms even while she tried to wiggle out of them. Wrapped up tight, she couldn’t tickle him, couldn’t touch a cold hand to his side to shock him, couldn’t get away with anything as he tangled himself around her. But when he tucked his head close to the back of her neck, she found her opening soon enough. He blew at her hair to try and shoo it away, and the minute he let go to reach up to brush it to the side, she slipped out of his grasp.

She didn’t get far, however, laughing right into the sheets as she heard him sneeze.

“Not cool, H. Not cool,” he grumbled, and reached for her.

She’d taken off her pants the minute she’d settled in to wait for him, wanting to get comfortable, and now she was rewarded for it. Felt his palms run up and along the backs and sides of her legs, followed by his mouth, and lifted her hips higher. Angled into his touch as he eased her legs open, and placed his head between them.

His tongue was hot as it pressed against her, her underwear the only barrier between them. She felt the strokes he was making, though. Moving up and down slowly right over her, as his fingers dig into her thighs, and God, he could make her come like this. Without even a touch of his fingers, or having his mouth directly on her.

It made her grind back against him harder, and when she felt him pull her underwear aside for his tongue, it was all she could do to bite back the moan that wanted to slip out. The first lick was shallow, but he deepened it fast, groaning against her. Licking her right up until she was chasing that high, and let her head hang as she shut her eyes tight.

That was when her underwear snapped back into place, and she whipped her head towards him. Brushed her hair right out of her eyes, because she’d lost her hair tie by this point and like hell was she going to find it again anytime soon. 

“Sharky?” she breathed, inhaling and holding it before exhaling it through her teeth. “What the hell, hon?”

“Just hear me out, H. Hear me out. We got what, an hour?”

“Yeah? And?”

Wiping his face off, a grin slid into place. “And maybe we could have some fun with this.”

That made her want to shove him back and see how long it’d take for her to get him begging, but he tugged her up and onto his lap before she could think her plan through further. Kept her back to his chest as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, and by the time he broke away she knew she was wearing the worst kind of grin.

“I don’t remember fun involving you edging the shit out of me.” His hands moved over and under the shirt she’d stolen from him, tugging it up so he could pull it over her head, and the minute it was gone, went back to cupping her breasts again. Let his palms drag across her nipples as he squeezed, and she arched into every touch. “…Because you’re being a real fucking tease today, you know that?”

“Yeah, but-“

Hard underneath her, she ground down. Felt him press right up against her, as it forced a rough breath out of him, and he hooked his fingers in her underwear to pull them down. That wasn’t happening without her moving her legs, however, and though it wasn’t easy, managed to tuck one leg up, then the second as he slipped them around and off of her, and angled her head to catch his mouth the minute she had a shot at it.

“And patience,” Hana said, between kisses, “isn’t exactly one of my virtues.”

It wasn’t hard to push things along after that. To find his cock and ease it up between them – stroking it once or twice just to hear him respond to it. To keep Sharky kissing her, moving his tongue along hers as she positioned him, and raised her hips enough to start easing down onto him.

He broke away, muttering right against her lips then her neck. Groaning loud with each and every move she made, both of his hands shifting from her breasts down to her hips as he started thrusting up to meet her.

That knocked the breath right out of her. Made her drop any kind of teasing in favor of holding on, and reached up to wind her fingers into his hair as he kept on moving. 

“You liking that?” he asked, mouth right at her neck. “Don’t want anyone thinking I’d ever leave a lady wanting. That’s just not the Boshaw way.”

“Well, hate to break it to you, babe,“ Hana gasped sharply, “but I’m always wanting. Wanting you.”

The kiss he gave her was rough, moaning into it as she spread her legs wider. Pressed her hips down for every thrust up, and tried not to pull on his hair as she held him close. His intake of breath told her she failed step one, but when Sharky moved his mouth back to her neck, sucking hard on multiple spots, she let go only to grip him again. Tugged again when his tongue had a turn, licking over the very same area.

“Keep going. Keep going, don’t you-don’t you even…!”

“Fuck, shorty. You think I’ll let you down now?” God, his voice was rasping in all of the right places. His breath coming out in rough pants against her. “Won’t have you -oh, _fuck_ – won’t get you there?”

He bucked up, and she bit back the sound that would’ve earned. Felt his hands clutch her tight, digging into her as he held her back to his chest, but not enough to hurt. As he kept up with the new pace, she gave up on holding back any of it, mumbling out nonsense before she could drag her next few words out.

“Keep talking. Keep talking, please.”

She wanted to hear him. Wanted to hear his voice, even if he wasn’t telling her anything specific. Needed that familiar rumble going, and if he spelled out exactly what he was going to do to her, even better.

“Cause I wanna get you there. I wanna feel you. Hear you. Wanna come inside you when I do,” Sharky told her, mouth by her ear. “Cause you like that, don’t you?”

Hana dug her nails into his forearms, and nodded. Nodded fast as she could as he upped the pace, hardly breaking rhythm when he leaned forward to place her down on the bed. Kept going behind her, mouth on her skin as his hips snapped into hers, driving every noise she made right into the blanket underneath her.

“Yeah. Yeah you do. Hearing about it, thinking about it. Well, guess I’d- _fuck_ , I’d better give the lady just what she wants, huh? What she’s holding out for,” he said between rough breaths. “Just gotta get her nice and wet, and keep her there first.”

He chuckled, sucking hard on the dip of her neck between thrusts as he went deep, and the sounds she let out in response were telling. Eyes closed shut, she wanted it all so bad she could taste it. All of it as Sharky kept pouring his heart out over her, filth and feeling coming out in equal measure, and she loved him all of the more for it.

“God, you’re pretty,” he gasped, his voice breaking. “You’re so fucking pretty. I just wanna-holy fuck, just bury myself in your pussy and never stop, H. Never stop.“

More words spilled out when he placed his hand between her legs, all of it hot at her back, and at the first brush of his fingers clenched down on him. Could hardly breathe as she felt him press down on her clit, all while rolling his fingers, and clawed at the blanket as she bucked back against him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

_Knock, knock-_

The door rattled. The metal rang whenever anyone tried rapping at it, sending the sound through the room, and her head shot up. Shot up, and a sharp spike of pain hit the back of it right as she heard Sharky’s yelp.

Clutching at her head, she turned to check on him only to find him holding his nose. His thankfully, not bleeding nose, but his eyes were watering badly. “ _Oh, God_. Shark, I’m so sorry, are you-are you okay?”

“…Yeah?” Sharky replied, squinting at her as he slowly blinked and adjusted. “Think so, though that fucking smarted.”

He let go of his nose, wrinkling it as he sniffed, and Hana dragged him in for a kiss when he was close again. Kept her mouth open as he kissed the breath out of her, and she sucked hard on his bottom lip.

He put his mouth right back at her throat after. Sniffling briefly as he left heavy kisses along the side of it leading down to her upper back, and held her as he eased his cock in and out. Let her feel every stroke as he’d withdraw only to slip back in, and it didn’t take long at all for her to start clutching at the sheets all over again.

But there was no speeding it up. Just moving with him at the pace he’d set, and this wasn’t even close to fair. Not at all.

“What’s…what’s that, H?”

Hana turned her head to the side, and eyed him. “This isn’t fair, or cool at all, and you know it.”

That got her a pout, but it didn’t take long to fade. Watching her, moving with her, his tongue poked out to run over his lip as he took every part of her in, and she wanted to reach out to him. Pull him to her so she could get a taste of that, and-

_Knock, knock, knock-_

She only had a second to heave out a sigh before Sharky turned to the door and cupped a hand to his face. “Yo, come back later, we’re fucking busy!”

Busy fucking, but she was glad he didn’t feel the need to share that little fact.

Three more sharp knocks came right after that, however, and both of his eyebrows flew up. “Shit, guess they’re serious.”

“Okay, okay,” Hana said, patting at his leg, “I think that’s our cue to-“

He pulled out, and she yelped when she was on her back a second later. Staring up at the ceiling, she only had a second before he dragged her into place right in front of him and spread her legs wide.

“Sharky, _Sharky_ , oh my God-“

He dove down, giving her a lick to test her, and there was no way the person on the other side of the door wasn’t hearing this. Not with her rocking against his tongue, her hands jumping to cover her mouth a second too late, all while he moved it in an arc that would’ve made her legs weak if she’d been standing on them.

“Said I’d get you,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh before easing a finger into her. While gentle, the minute it was inside of her, he picked things up. Added a second finger as he returned his mouth to her, and had her seeing stars in no time flat. “Just gotta get it done a lot faster now. You cool with that?”

She hoped the slew of yeses that slipped out after that worked, because that was all she could manage. All she could say as Sharky doubled-down on everything, moaning just as hard against her even though she hadn’t placed a single finger on him.

It ended all too soon, however. He pulled back and out, causing her to lose both his fingers and his mouth, and didn’t know what to call the sound that left her. Disappointed? Desperate?

She was still reeling when he rocked her legs up, and parted them for him, entering her quickly after, and she had to grab him at this point. Dug her nails into his shoulders, and held on tight as a series of bit-off gasps left her, with Sharky’s fingers pressed to her clit as he concentrated hard on her.

But he didn’t stop, even when he leaned down to suck her nipple into his mouth, and the determination written all over him – to make this happen, to get her screaming – that was the push. The thing that had her coming through clenched teeth, all while he bucked right into her.

And he did it. Came close on the heels of her, voice strained as he held her tight, driving deep inside of her, and God, that never got old either. Hearing him, feeling him. That last little thrust he’d give before he’d exhale, his breath hot against her skin.

“Fuck,” Hana gasped, letting her limbs fall to her sides.

Completely incapable of anything other than collapsing into a heap, her decision to stay put was cemented in place by Sharky dropping himself onto her not even a second later. Just as beat, he breathed in deep and sighed as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

“That do it for you, babe?”

He held up his hand, and grinned wide when she high-fived him. Well, she slapped at his hand, mostly on target, but thankfully nowhere near his face.

“I, uh…” Breathing in, Hana let out a whistle. “I think you might’ve done too good of a job, bud. Because how am I supposed to stand there now?” she asked, lightly pushing at him. “I can’t feel my damn legs.”

“Aw, shit. Well, I can hold you? Keep you upright long as they need you.”

Blinking over at him, it hit her that he was serious. He’d hold her up and carry her, with no complaint or issue, even if that meant keeling over in the process. 

She gave him a peck on the nose. “How about you get some pants on first, and then we’ll see if your services are needed, eh?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sharky replied, and dove in for one last kiss before getting up.


End file.
